Ryoken Tonoke
"Heavenly Liar, Being of Snake´s Poison of Broken Hearts and Tears of the Great God. Demonly Executioner, Being of Human Flesh and Blood, Reaper of Living Souls and Strength of Tiger and Boar. Divide and Powerful God that Bend his Enemies to his Law of Destroing. He will Crush everything That he Touches" - Sara to Ryoken Tonoke at Ricci´s Death Night. Ryoken Tonoke is former Captain of Central 46 Protection Division and former member of Royal Guard, older brother of Sara Tonoke and 67th Head of Corrupted Tonoke Family, one of former Ancients Royal Families. He is also named "Blossom God" (Shinsen, 花神) and "Man of Future". His affliliation now is V-14. Appearance Ryoken have deep brown eyes and black hair. Is said that Ryoken can manipulate people with one look. His face look like good person´s face, but it blunted by the lies. He have white cloth belt. Like Byakuya Kuchiki Ryoken has white headpieces, kenseikans. He wears the standard captain uniform along with a white scarf made by the master weaver. The scarf is made from the silver-white, windflower light silk (ginpaku kazahana no uzuginu) and is a family heirloom that is handed down from generation to generation and is given to each head of the Tonoke family. The scarf alone is worth ten mansions in the Seireitei. Personality After his wife Ricci died to by hand of Shinigami, Ryoken started to hate Gotei 13. So, He allied with V-14 and gived Tonoke´s family army to Angelika Hartmann. Ryoken is good liar and manipulater, nobody except Angelika can say no to him. History Plot Agent of Shinigami: After Rukia were revealed, Aizen and Ryoken maked deal. Aizen gived gold and information to Ryoken, Ryoken taken of Protection of Central Room 46. Sometime after that Tonoke affected Central 46, in Decision of Rukias Execution. Powers & Abilities When Ryoken started at Royal Zen Academy, he had talent to using zanpakuto very. He truly hates Shihoin clan and Hakuda-techniques. Ryoken have also mastered many arts of Shinigami. Especially Kido, Zanjutsu and Shunpo. "Hakuda, art of "strength" is a waste of time. Why i would like to learn it if my teacher is that weak" - Ryoken to Zen Academy Teacher. Hakuda Expert: Tonoke didn´t pay attention to Hakuda in Zen Academy. Though his weakest art, Ryoken have learned quite good in Hakuda. As Former Captain of Central 46 Protection Division, Tonoke is former Hakuda Combatant in Gotei 13. He´s teacher in Hakuda was Visored Mashiro Kuna (She was liutenant in 9th Division at that time). He has natural talent to do Taijutsu (体術, Body Skill). His Hakuda-Style is Nakanisentō (中に戦闘, Inside Fighting) and Ryoken likes to fight with Hand-Techniques. He is master in Jujutsu. *Tesshō (鉄掌, "Iron Palm")- An open palm strike that can effortlessly shatter a Hollow's head to pieces with single strike. *Oni Headpoke (鬼デコピン, "Oni Dekopin")- A technique where a simple finger flick has enough physical force to send an opponent flying a considerable distance away, even with enough power to crash through multiple physical constructs. *Kazaguruma (風車, "Windmill")- A technique where one throws their body up into the air, making a shearing movement with the legs to get one leg in front of the other without holding on to the ground. The move can either be done backwards or sideways. When the move is done with one leg high over the head to deliver a devastating kick to an opponent sending them flying away with tremendous force. *Mubyoshi (別調子, Rhythm-less)- It is a simple punch that is the signature technique of all Sotosentō fighters. It abandons all manner of technique and pattern, and utilizes a single punch of raw brute force. Because of this, a fast enough attack is capable of bypassing the invincible defense of a Nakanisentō fighter. Master of Zanjutsu: As formed Royal Guard and Central 46 Protection Division Captain, Ryoken has almost best Zanjutsu Skill in universe. When Ryoken was child he beated all his opponents with wooden Kendosword. Mastering Zanjutsu was easy, because his teacher was itself Genryosai Shigekuni Yamamoto. Yamamoto was like father to him. He learned quickly all secrets of Zanjutsu. Some stories tells that Ryoken mastered Zanjutsu in one night. Ryoken´s training was hard, but rewarding and he was happy. Zanjutsu is also his strongest art. Ryoken masters calm, soft and aggressive styles of Zanjutsu. Ryoken have his own battling technique Senkenjidō Shinsaiga. Ataru and Otsu are his favorite styles, but he also uses Kendo. *Hayabusa Tobikomi (隼飛び込み, "Peregrine Falcon Dive")- This advanced technique allows for the user to slice their opponent using super sharp and quick slices of razor sharp wind and energy that can completely rip the target to shreds. It can cut through the Hierro of an arrancar or the reiatsu of even high level shinigami. *Hitotsume: Nadegiri (撫で斬り, "The First: Killing Stroke")- This basic technique allows for a precision cut of extreme force and speed, it can casually slice through large, multi-story high opponents protected by steel skin. The opponent can be killed with one swift slash that is so precise, that they aren't even aware of it until after it has taken place. *Ryōdan (両断, "Bisection")- A two-handed sword technique that has the practitioner bring the sword down with enough force that it can cut an opponent in half right down the middle. *Agitowari (顎割, "Chin/Jaw Splitting"- A sword technique where a single sword attack cuts an opponent in half from the jaw down the length of the body until the target is bi-sectioned. *Kendō (剣道, Kendo; "Way of The Sword") is a modern Japanese martial art of sword-fighting based on traditional samurai swordsmanship. *Senkenjidō Shinsaiga (繊研, Senkenjido, "Silenced Way of the Final Blossom God") is technique that is used to shatter users sword to pieces, to control them as slicing dust. Deadly Spiritual Energy: Statistics: Category:V-14 Category:Shinigami Category:Former Royal Guard Member Category:Former Captain Category:Male